Decision
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: There are no decisions that won't hurt anyone. Because you can't live without hurting anyone, and to live is to make decisions. So all you can do is choose the one that will hurt less. And you can never run away from making a decision. And it's time Akihisa made his. Tell me if you want a sequel for it!


**Hey, minna-san! So, this is my first Baka and Test fan fiction, and, I'm not too sure if it'll be any good. **

**This is a Minami fic, since she's my favorite. I'm not telling you any more details so as not to spoil anything. Please, just read it. **

**Thanks!**

**And, I don't own. Enjoy!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

The students of Fumizuki Academy are walking to school, gathering in groups of twos or threes. Everyone is admiring the cherry trees, blossoming beautifully, adorned with pink petals, some of them even dancing in the wind. It's the perfect picture of spring, complete with the soft and gentle breeze.

Among those students admiring the beautiful scenery is a group of two girls, a duo of perhaps the only women in Class F, namely Mizuki Himeji and Minami Shimada. Walking together, they form quite a sight – Mizuki is actually widely known in school, not only because of her genius but because of her princess-like gracefulness, her calm blue eyes and cotton candy pink flowing hair…and her bust size, of course. And though not quite as…well-endowed as her friend, Minami was also quite charming, the red hair tied up in a ponytail, the long, slender legs, and, of course, many guys also found her tsundere-type attitude very cute…except for when she decides to go pro-wrestler on you.

Only one thing was on the two girls' minds, actually, they both had the exact same thought. And that was, none other than how nice it would be to confess to the boy they liked underneath the canopy of pink sakura petals, swirling around them.

The boy they liked, of course, was none other than the resident "Baka" of the school, Akihisa Yoshii.

They walked silently towards their shoe lockers, just before going up to their classroom. Their lockers were wide apart, on different sides, actually.

As Minami went to hers, she noticed, by the corner of her eye, a boy, about their age, running off. She wasn't sure if she had just imagined it, but she thought she saw the boy's hair was the same shade as someone she knew. Deciding it was just a coincidence; she shrugged and opened her locker to replace her shoes.

"Huh." She said when she noticed an envelope stuck between the door and the locker. It fell as she opened her locker, and she bent down to retrieve it.

"What's this, I wonder?" she uttered to herself, turning the envelope to see who it was for. All it said was 'To Minami', and she had no idea who it was from.

"Is this from that boy I saw earlier?" she asked herself again. The warning bell rang, and she recalled that she had to get to class. Mizuki was already waiting for her by the stairs, so she stuffed the envelope in her bag, replaced her shoes and ran.

"What took you so long, Minami-chan?" Mizuki asked her, to which Minami just apologized, but did not talk about the envelope she found.

They made it to their room just in the nick of time, right after they had entered, their homeroom teacher, Nishimura-sensei, a.k.a. Ironman, emerged, signaling the start of classes.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" one of their classmates, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, asked. Hideyoshi has a twin sister in class A, Yuuko. They look very much alike, and Hideyoshi is often mistaken as a girl, although he isn't one.

"Sorry." Mizuki said, smiling as they took their seats. Minami sat by the edge of the window, next to Mizuki and Akihisa.

_Hmmn…who could that letter be from? And why did I get one in the first place?_, Minami wondered.

_It can't be a love letter, can it?_, she thought to herself. Shaking her head lightly, she tried to convince herself that getting a love letter was impossible for her. More often than not, it was always Mizuki who had the boys' attention.

_Maybe they intended to give the letter to someone else and just mistook my locker for theirs!_

Sighing, she tried paying attention to the teacher in front. Sadly, the subject was Modern Japanese, and she couldn't really understand much of what was going on.

She glanced slightly around; to her left, to see if the others were paying any attention.

Mizuki was very engrossed in the lesson – she was probably the only one. Sakamoto was yawning – and not even bothering to hide it somehow. He was obviously not interested in class. Tsuchiya was busy trying to take pictures of Mizuki, as usual. He only participated in class during Health Education, anyways. Hideyoshi looked like he was _trying_ to pay attention, at the very least.

As for the last one, the biggest idiot of them all, well, Minami didn't need to look at him to see that he wasn't getting any of what the teacher was saying.

But she glanced at him anyway. She glanced slightly, only slightly, it wasn't like she _wanted_ to look at him, in case anyone was wondering. She just happened to glance at him, that's all; she didn't intend to look at him!

She let out a long sigh again. Who was she trying to fool, acting like this? Herself?

She turned to him, to see if he was paying any attention to their teacher. When she had tilted her head, her sharp green eyes met his brown ones, and they both looked away.

Wait, what? Her eyes…met his?

So…didn't that mean he had glanced by her direction, as well? She looked again, only to see if she had imagined the whole thing – not that she'd have wanted to imagine it, who cared if Akihisa was looking at her?

She turned, but Akihisa's back was turned to her, and she couldn't see his face at all.

Weird.

Shrugging, she decided to think once more about the letter. Maybe someone _did_ end up misplacing the letter! That was it; they'd probably get it back during the break time, and apologize for the mix-up.

But wait. She grabbed the letter from her bag, placed it in her pocket, stood up and excused herself from class. Walking towards the girls' restroom, she inspected the envelope.

It definitely said, "To Minami". If it was a mix-up, the name should not have been hers, right?

She turned it over, and decided to open the letter – something she had not done yet.

Taking out the folded paper from inside the envelope, she took a deep breath.

"Here goes." She told herself, all the while willing her heart to calm down. This was _not_ a love letter; that was for sure!

Unfolding it, she began to read the contents of the letter.

"_To Minami,_

_ Meet me at the rooftop after school. I have something important I have to talk to you about._

_I will be waiting._

_Akihisa"_

Hands shaking, she placed the letter back into the envelope.

"This…is a joke, right?" she said to herself, hoping it could slow down her speeding heart. She could feel it, the fast "doki doki doki" beating, her heart was racing, and it felt like it was participating in a horserace or something.

She took out the letter again, and re-read it. She placed it in the envelope again, took it out again, and read it again. Put back, took out, re-read. Over and over again, until she realized that what she had read _was_ real, and not something she had made up – not that she wanted to make something like that up, who cared if that baka wrote something like that or not?!

It really said "Akihisa" in the end. The letter really did come from Aki!

"_I have something important I have to talk to you about."_

What could that important thing be? It wasn't going to be a…

Right?

It wouldn't be a…

She couldn't even think about the word. No way would it be that, right?

A confession…

"Muri muri muri!"

There was no way in _hell_ that Akihisa Yoshii would confess to _her_.

But this letter…

Deep in thought, she almost didn't notice that someone was calling her.

"Minami? Minami-chan? Are you alright in there?" a soft voice called. In her dazed state it took her a while to recognize whose voice it was.

"Mizuki?" she called out.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You were taking so long in the bathroom so the teacher asked me to come after you." She said, calling out from outside her cubicle door.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'm okay. I'll be out soon." Minami replied, stuffing the letter and the envelope into her pocket.

The two walked back to the room in silence. It was a good thing Mizuki didn't ask her about anything. If she told her about Aki's letter, well…

She had no idea what might happen.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Minami said before taking her seat, apologizing to the teacher.

"It's okay. Shall we continue with the lesson? Now, Murasaki Shikibu was famous for her novel, Genji Monogatari. Can anyone tell me what it was about? Yes, Himeji-san."

The class droned on and on, and Minami succumbed to daydreaming.

"_Minami!"_

_She turns around, her blush hidden by the setting sun. _

"_What is it, Aki?"_

"_Thank you for coming here." Aki replies with a smile, all the while closing the distance between them._

"_I-it's not like I did this for you, you know! I just had nothing else better to do, that's all! Hazuki has a trip today and won't be home until later this evening, so I had some free time! It's not like I _wanted_ to go here or anything! Baka!"_

_Akihisa chuckles, and Minami barely notices that they're barely inches from each other._

"_So, what did you want to tell me, Aki? And if you called me out here just to insult my chest size, get ready to say goodbye to your ability to move."_

"_No, I don't mind that your chest is as flat as the tables we use to write on." He begins, "I still – ow, Minami, my spine!"_

"_I warned you, didn't I?"_

"_You didn't let me – ow! – finish!"_

"_Fine." She said, putting Akihisa down. "You've got thirty seconds."_

"_That's all I need."_

"_Huh?"_

_Akihisa moves closer and closer, and just before their lips touch, he whispers something to her._

"_Suki dayo."_

_Their lips are about to touch when…_

RING! RING!

"Okay, that's all, class." She looks at the teacher. It's already Chemistry time? She spent the entire morning daydreaming?!

"Shimada, let's all go for lunch. Akihisa's treat!"

"Yup! Yoshii-kun said so earlier!" someone chimed in.

"Eh? I didn't hear about that!" Akihisa yelled.

"Really? Yoshii-kun said he'll treat us to lunch?" Mizuki asked.

"N-no! I don't even have enough money to buy food for myself, how can I possibly pay for all your lunches, too?!"

"Oh, that's okay. Luckily, I made lunch for everyone." Mizuki replied with a big smile on her face.

The atmosphere around the boys suddenly changed.

"…Let's all go to the cafeteria! My treat!" Akihisa suddenly yelled.

Akihisa's eyes suddenly met Minami's. Minami smiled. He smiled back.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

It was the last class of the afternoon. And only minutes were left until class ended. Minami kept staring at the clock, waiting for the hands to reach their destined places.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

She remembered the short conversation she had with Aki before lunch period ended.

_Everyone had already gone ahead into the room. Only she and Aki were outside, and that was because he stopped her. _

"_Minami."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Make sure you come later, ne? It'll mean a lot to me if you do."_

"_Uhh…sure." Minami replied, blushing._

"_Thanks." He smiled, and held open the sliding door. "After you?"_

_Minami entered the room and went back to her seat. Akihisa followed soon after._

_Blushing, she stared out the window, too embarrassed to look at Akihisa. _

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Minami almost jumped up and rushed to the rooftop, but it would give her away.

It wasn't like she did this for him, if anyone was wondering. She was merely curious, that's all!

Everyone had left already, leaving her alone in the broken down school room. Akihisa had gone ahead with the guys, and Mizuki went off, too, after Minami had told her she had some stuff to do.

She collected her stuff, stood up and left the room.

As she reached the stairs leading to the roof top, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her beating heart. She hoped Aki wouldn't hear it.

Her trembling hand grasped the doorknob. After taking a deep breath, she turned it, only to be greeted by the dull glow of the setting sun.

By the railing, she could make out an outline of a boy, made by the sunset's rays.

She closed the door, and moved closer.

Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki.

The boy turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you came." The boy said. The voice confirmed it, this boy with her, just the two of them on the roof top, was none other that Akihisa Yoshii.

"I-I just had nothing else to do, that's all! Don't go thinking I came here for you, Baka!"

His smile became bigger, and he moved closer to her.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you know, there's someone I really like. She's in our year. Our class, actually."

Aki obviously didn't notice, if ever he was trying to keep her identity a secret, that he basically narrowed it down to her or Mizuki. And since she was here now that meant…

"So that means it's one of the two girls in our class. Mizuki and Hideyoshi, righ – ow, my SPINE! Minami, stop!"

Still fueled by anger, she let him drop, and he hit the concrete with a loud "thud".

"I was joking!"

Minami blushed.

"Anyway, this girl I like, I don't know how I can confess to her. I never seem to get her alone, she's always with someone. And whenever we are alone," he began, and took a look at Minami. "I always end up forgetting to tell her."

"Baka." She whispered, laughing at the thought that he tried so many times to confess.

"Well, I'm planning on doing it right this time. That's why, Minami…" he took a deep breath and looked directly at Minami.

Minami had no idea how hard she was blushing right now. They stared at each other.

_Come on, say it._

_I like you. Say it already. Then I'll say it back._

"Help me."

"Eh?" Minami blinked, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I need your help. Can you help me confess to Himeji?"

Minami heard something break. She had no idea what it was. A window?

Akihisa's spine?

Her heart?

Whatever it was, it broke really badly, she could still hear the smashing sound.

"Can you help me? Since you're the only other girl in class and you're really close to her, do you think you could help me maybe finally tell her how I feel about her?"

Minami was quiet. She was afraid that if she spoke, the tears would fall.

"Minami?"

"Th-that's why you called me out here? To ask for help?"

"Yeah! What other reason did you think it could be?" Akihisa replied, still oblivious to Minami's anger.

"BAKA JANAI NO?!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

"Are you _really_ that stupid, Akihisa?!"

"Huh?"

She laughed. Even in the heat of the situation, she laughed. It wasn't a warm, kind laugh she used for funny things. It was a cold chuckle, full of anger and pain. She had no idea such a laugh existed.

"Miharu was right, wasn't she?"

"I'm sorry…I don't get what you're saying…"

"Miharu _was_ right! You really _don't _see me as a girl! You never treat me like it! At least, not in the same way you treat Mizuki! Actually, that makes sense, because you _like_ her, don't you?! That's why she gets treated like a princess, and I get treated like crap! So all you said about charm and whatnot to Miharu was nonsense, wasn't it!?"

"Minami…"

"Don't you get it?"

"No. I don't. Why are you so mad at me?!"

"You _really_ don't get it? I _like_ you, Aki. I really like you. And I don't believe for one second that you haven't considered that. I don't believe you don't know that."

"…Minami…"

"So how can you come over to me and ask me to _help_ you?! All this time, I thought you would actually confess to me…but I guess that was really stupid. Besides, who would fall for me, a flat-chested, mean idiot when you can fawn over someone like Mizuki?!"

"…I…"

"If you're going to apologize, save it. I should have known from the start. You would never like me. No, you'd never even _look_ at me if I wasn't around Mizuki all the time, because…because, look at her! She's perfect; she's what anyone would ever want in a girl? And I'm on the list of top ten girls not to date in this school! Why would anyone like me more that her?!"

"Minami…"

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot earlier, when in fact, the idiot is me. I should have known from the very start, that I can't ever compete with someone as perfect as Mizuki…and that I'd never be able to get my feelings reciprocated."

"Minami, I'm really sorry…"

"I told you to save your apologize, didn't I?! I don't need it! I don't need _this_! I've had enough of you treating me like _this_ and yet with Himeji you're like tending to a princess! I'm not saying you should treat me the same way as her, but if our treatment is going to be _this _different, then I'd rather have none of it."

She paused to take a breath and wipe her tears, which she had only noticed now. They were pouring like waterfalls, leaving wet, sticky tracks across her face.

"You could have at least treated me like a _girl_, Aki. That would have been enough. But I guess I wasn't meant to have that. I won't be able to help you with Mizuki, Aki. I've had enough of this. Of you. Of liking you. I've had enough."

She began to walk towards the door.

"From now on, feel free to treat me like a stranger, because I think it would have been better if I didn't know you at all."

She kept on walking and walking, until she reached the stairs. She didn't dare look back, because Aki wouldn't be running after her.

Not like she cared anymore.

This was Aki's decision. Who was she to deny it? To reject it? To ignore it? She was nobody to him.

And that was who he would be to her.

Nobody important. Nobody who deserved her concern, her care, her love.

He was nobody now. And someone who was nobody to her would not chase after her.

And she was right.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Aaah. Well, there you have it. I told you I didn't expect it to be any good, because it's my first fic and all, and they're WAY too OOC. But I hate unresolved cases, so I made this.**

**You know, honestly, I think I poured in some of my insecurities here, too. I think. It's not like I based this upon certain people, there's nobody in particular that I based this upon. Just, I think I poured in a part of me in here as well, some thoughts I have about myself.**

**Oh well.**

**Tell me what you think, okay?**


End file.
